Ryedense
by Akuma Takeshi Jagerjack
Summary: what if riddick had a daughter, what if she came looking for him. how will the events of the chronicles happen now from her view?
1. Chapter 1

i do not own i only own Ryedense

* * *

_They say that most of your brain shuts down in cryo sleep, all but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Just like the reason I'm here on this ship. Transporting me and him with civilians…40-40 plus. Heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. Back to him. It'll be the first time I meet him, but I've always known him in a way. Richard B. Riddick, murderer, convict, escape artist, public enemy number one. You may ask why I'm looking for such a man. Well, he's all I have, my only family. Not that he knows this. Mother died long ago when I was little. Ever since I've been looking for Riddick, it hasn't been easy. The man is a fucking ghost when he does not want to be found but I managed. And here's my real problem: the "Blue Eyed Devil", Billy Badass himself, William J. Johns, a no good merc who plays copper. He's planning on taking father back to the slam…only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong…wonder what will. I won't fall for Johns' tricks. Know his type too well for that. Can't wait to meet father for the first time._


	2. the crash, Johns, and a death

**hello everyone, this is a fair warning, this story is mostly from riddick's daughter's pov and she is a very unattached person. I do not own anything that deals with Riddick accept for his daughter.**

Shaking and the sound of warping metal was what brought a young woman of sixteen out of her meditation. Immediately she grabbed the emergency open latch that was to her left and the door to her cryo pod opened. Falling to the floor the only thought going through her head was 'Oh shit!' before a man fell on top of her. "Get offa me!" she growled as she pushed the man off of her. She knew who he was as he was in the cryo pod across from her; he was the man who caught her father, Mr. Johns. Hearing the hull of the Hunter Gratzner constrict she latched onto a nearby support beam as Johns did the same and wrapped his arms around her the hull of the ship ripped open like a can opener, the pull of the wind whipping at them nearly ripping them off. Johns didn't know who the beauty he was currently wrapped around was but he felt the need to keep her safe and tightened his grip around her as tight as he could to keep her from flying out of the hole in the ship. He gave her credit for not screaming her head off as the ship crashed into the surface of whatever planet they were on and sand poured in the breach of the hull. The woman held on for dear life and silently thanked whatever was out there that Johns had wrapped himself around her and the support beam because she was sure that she would have gone flying. Then, after what seemed like eternity everything came to a sudden stop and everything flew forward as the ship came to a stop. The woman sighed in relief as Johns let go. "Hey, you alright kid?" Johns asked in a semi-worried tone. "Yea, I'm fine for someone who just went through a crashing ship." The woman replied hotly as she cracked her neck with several loud pops. "Johns, William Johns, I'm a cop." Johns said, lying through his teeth at being a cop. "Ryedense" was her only response to him as she looked toward the cryo pod that was busted open. "Johns, I think you may have a problem." She sighed, pointing to the cryo pod that was flashing 'no early release' while she inwardly smirked.

She watched silently as the man, Owens, lay there with a steel rod in his chest. His screams did not faze her; she had seen worse deaths in her lifetime. As he screamed in pain he spoke broken words "Don….don't you touch that handle". Ryedense narrowed her eyes at the scream; it seems that the "captain", Fry, had tried to purge the cabins. The other survivors argued about what to do when Fry ordered everyone that there was anestaphine in the med lock when Johns casually said "Not anymore there's not" causing Fry to order everyone to leave. Ryedense ignored the other survivors as the talked about the planet and smirked unseen when everyone talked about how Fry had saved all of them. She wouldn't correct them, not yet, she would wait before that, wait for the perfect moment. Seeing something glinting in the distance her eyes narrowed in pleasure at seeing the restraints that had kept Johns' prisoner captive. She then looked at the three suns and sighed. There went her hunting hour. Shaking her head she turned to Johns when he explained that the prisoner, Riddick, had toward the blue sun, sun rise, and not toward sun-set where he found Riddick's restraints. "He's right, its common logic to go the opposite way from what you leave a trail in." she commented, causing everyone to turn to her. "What? I'm a hunter." She shrugged at their looks of confusion and began to walk toward the blue sun. "Where are you going?!" the black haired woman, Shazza, yelled. "I'm going to try to find water, as Imam said blue sun, blue water. It's our best bet and we will need to go lookin' for it sooner or later. Or would you like to die of dehydration? I personally would not." She responded over her shoulder and continued on her path. She personally didn't care about "staying within the pack" and all that shit. She was a lone wolf and was proud of it.


	3. trusting, graveyards, and fathers

After a few minutes of walking Johns, Fry, Imam, and Imam's boys caught up to her and Imam approached her. "Miss, you seem to not be worried about this Riddick." He said, trying to talk to the young woman seemed like the universe was against her. "Ryedense, and I have my reasons holy man. Riddick is no concern of mine. He may be a murderer, but most people like him are for a reason. He is not some inhuman beast that we must fear, he just thinks differently than the rest of humanity." She responded as Johns ran ahead and the boys started throwing stones. "What do you mean?" Imam asked, he was interested in this woman who spoke with wisdom beyond her years. "Riddick thinks differently than others, more animalistic, it is his nature. As for why I do not fear him?" Ryedense pauses for a bit, biting her lip while trying to see if she should trust the holy man. "He is my father, not that he knows it and that is why I have been looking for him." She said after a pregnant pause and looked to Imam. His face was how she expected; shocked, confused, worried, and scared.

"Yes, I know. My father is a killer, but he is all I have left. My mother died when I was young and I have searched for him since she passed. Do you hold my father against me Imam?" "No, I do not. It is surprising is all. And what will you do if you run into him?" "Don't know yet. I've never met my father. To tell the honest truth, I'm excited. I cannot explain how I feel with simple words." Imam placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a simple nod. He was honored that she trusted him with such a secret and swore to her that he would not tell anyone. From there they talked about where Imam and his boys were going and about their Haji.

When she gazed over the bone yard she was awed slightly. The predator or predators that took such great beasts down must be beautiful. She knew her idea of beautiful meant deadly and that was fine with her. Walking down the slope she ducked in and out of the skeletons with cat-like grace before she felt like she was being hunted. She stopped in the chest cavity she was walking through and opened her senses, there was a predator behind her and she knew who it was. "Riddick." she whispered too lowly for normal humans to hear as she slowly turned around to face the man behind her. Staring silently at her behind black welding goggles stood a beast of a man, he towered over her at a striking six foot height and had an aura that made the very air around him dense with tension. His skin was deeply tanned and his head had fresh hair growth that she knew he would shave off when he had the chance. He wore a black wife-beater and tan cargo pants with combat boots. Her eyes moved to the white bone shiv in the man's hand and she smirked. "You've been busy." She joked lowly, she kept her voice low as to not alert Johns to her location.

The man stayed silent and she knew he was judging her. Taking in all the variables before making a move. "Look, I am no threat to you Riddick. And I'm the only person who will be honest to you on that. I was actually looking for you for personal reasons that do not refer to you bounty." She calmly stated as Riddick approached her. She stood her ground as he did so, he was challenging her as she knew it very well. She heard him breath in deeply, scenting her, and smiled slightly. "Well then, who are you little rabbit?" rumbled Riddick, his voice rough and scratchy from disuse. "Ryedense Lehla Riddick, your daughter. My mother was Siberia Riddick, your wife." She said calmly while she felt Riddick stiffen at the claim. He knew she was speaking the truth as no one knew he was married but his wife and mate Siberia. "Was?" he questioned, he didn't like the feel of the statement and hoped he was wrong.

"She's dead father, mom died when I was six and told me to find you. Been lookin' for you ever since and now here I am." She choked, she didn't talk about her mother often but knew she had to or Riddick would never trust her. "How?" "Mercs, she got caught in the cross fire between a group of mercs and the local LEOs on the planet we were on." Snarled Ryedense as she thought about the mercs she'd killed in revenge for her mother. Riddick growled lowly and she calmed quickly. "Sorry, I hate mercs." She apologized as she saw shadows outside of the cavity and put a finger to her lips before pointing to the silhouettes of Fry and Johns. Riddick silently knelt behind Fry's sitting form with his shiv ready to strike as Johns and Fry talked about the crash and how Fry wasn't the pilot which confirmed Ryedense's suspensions. She nearly laughed when Riddick cut a lock of Fry's hair off and scented it before blowing it away, proof of how easy it would have been to kill her just then and Johns couldn't have done a thing to stop him. Fry and Johns walked away as Riddick stood and turned to her. "No one but the holy man knows about you being my father. Don't worry, I'm not your enemy. And I will never tell you were here." She said as she turned away to leave when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Be careful of the creature below the surface." "I know, I heard them earlier. Think they stick to darkness. I need to get back, or Johns will get suspicious." Riddick nodded to her and she walked into the light with a smile on her face. Hearing Johns call for her she hollered back that she was coming when she broke into a jog. "Where were you?!" Fry questioned when she reached the others. "I stopped to take a few breathes, I don't have a breather unlike all of you." Ryedense deadpanned with a blank look as everyone realized she was right. Imam took his breather off and held it out for her but she shook her head. "I'm aqua matting quick enough. I don't need it as I adjust to difficult atmospheres rather quickly." She explained with a small smile before walking forward. "We should keep going, we need to find water and soon." she said, her lips were starting to crack and her throat was dry as a bone.


	4. Chapter 4

The abandoned village disturbed her slightly, these people didn't leave, not with clothes on the hangers, pictures on the selves; no they didn't leave. They died on this planet. The discovery of the child's toy only made her speculation firmer, for no child would leave their favorite toy behind. Knelling down and picking up broken glasses from the sandy soil she sighed. 'Looks like those things do come top-side, but when.' She thought when someone came up behind her. She spun around, pulling her dagger out of its sheath in her boot, and pointed it at the throat of the being she pushed up against the building to her left. Holding the blade against Johns' throat and staring into his wide eyes she calmed herself. "Sorry, you spooked me." She said apologetically as she removed the dagger from Johns' neck and let go of his shirt. "It's alright, with Riddick running around I don't blame you one bit. Just glade you didn't slash first and ask questions later." Johns flirted jovially and Ryedense sneered at him before looking around. "These people didn't make it off this planet Johns. Clothes on the hangers, pictures on the selves, those broken glasses right there, a child's favorite toy? And the skiff I found earlier, it's an emergency skiff, and you don't prepare your emergency skiff without it being a fuckin emergency." She noted, while she didn't like Johns as far as she could throw him (which was probably very far) she did need to act like she trusted him with everything. Just then they heard Fry screaming her head off and ran to her to find her at the skiff Ryedense spoke of. "Fry, this thing isn't space worthy yet. Needs to be fixed, so I'll stay here and repair what I can and you go get a power cell, thing's dead." She told Fry who nodded when gunshots rang in the distance. Everyone's heads snapped to the sound and Johns took off in a run toward the crash site, everyone but Ryedense following behind.

She caught up to the others to see Shazza kicking her father in the head knocking him out. "Shazza! Stop!" she cried, pulling the furious woman away from her father while Jacks cried about Zeke and what happened. Calming the distraught woman down and holding her to her chest as she cried for the loss of her husband Ryedense whispered calming words to the woman. When Shazza calmed down Ryedense walked into the ship to where Riddick was being held. She saw Fry and Jack there already and stepped silently into the shadows. She knew that her father knew she was there but the others didn't. "How do I get eyes like that?" the girl, Jacks, asked Riddick which made her smirk in amusement, hero worship at its finest. "You gotta kill a few people." Her father said, "I can do that." Jack responded, 'Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again, dig up a doctor for twenty menthol kools and get a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Ryedense chided as she stepped up behind Fry who jumped at her voice. "Exactly." Riddick cooed to his daughter while looking at Jacks. "Get out!" Fry shouted to Jacks. "Oi! Kid's just a wee bit curious. Don't yell at him." Ryedense growled at the woman while smiling reassuringly to Jacks who smiled back. "You too." Fry ordered while Ryedense snorted. "You are not my mother, sister, boss, or captain. You cannot order me around, as I am just as dangerous as him." She said as if speaking to a child while she walked away into the shadows. "I know what you did Fry, Owens practically screamed it." She said, her voice echoing everywhere. She didn't leave, but she did melt into the shadows. She watched in humor as Fry left to go try to find what was in the hole. "You're sending her to her death you know." She commented with a grin as she made eye contact with Riddick. "I do, but I'm testing her." There was a dark quality to Riddick's voice that would have made a lesser man run, but Ryedense was not less nor a man. She only returned the darkness with her own dark chuckle. "You see in the dark?" "And I don't have the disadvantage of light causing pain. Mom said it was a miracle when she saw my eyes." Ryedense's eyes flashed silver as the light caught them. Riddick laughed at the sight while shaking his head. His kid was more like him than he thought. Ryedense joined him with a chuckle of her own before she left to watch Fry go underground.

She watched a Fry crawled into the hole by Imam who looked at her knowingly. "You spoke with Riddick?" he whispered. "Yes, and he seems mildly proud. That I survived so long on my own. But I still don't trust Johns. He's gonna pull somethin'. I can feel it." She glared at Johns through narrowed eyes as she spoke when she herd Fry yelling from a nearby spire. Running over she chopped her arm across the top and grabbed Fry by the nape of her neck before the dust even settled. Fry stammered about the decision to go down there was stupid when she was jerked back toward the spire by the cord, causing Ryedense to fall in as the cut the cord from Fry. She landed hard in the cavern and hissed in pain. As she stood a creature jumped onto her back. It pressed her to the ground and was about to bite her head off when she shoved her arm back into the creature's stomach. She stood quickly and pulled her boot shiv out as she walked into the light shining down from the spire. "Ryedense!" called the scared voice of Jacks. "I'm coming; just don't block the damn light!" She hollered as she jumped half way up the spire and was pulled out by Imam. The man looked at her with worry as Fry began to apologize profusely. "Enough, I'm alive and that's what matters." She growled as she faintly heard rattling chains, then a snap and heavy footfalls. She sighed as she saw her father standing in the entrance of the ship. Johns also noticed and pointed his gun at him. "Johns! Don't shoot him! He's done nothing!" Imam said as Ryedense looked as if she were about to launch herself at Johns. Johns looked around for allies but saw that most were with Imam on the matter. "Shoot him, and you'll show your true colors Johns." Ryedense said sagely as she and Imam passed him to walk to Riddick. She felt her father's eyes on her and knew he wasn't happy, you could see it in his face.


	5. and so it begins

When they arrived at the settlement Ryedense left to see if she could find any non-perishable food supplies when she was cornered by Riddick. "You went down there." There was no emotion in his voice, but his anger was audible. "Technically, I was pushed by Fry when the creatures tried to pull her back down. My shoulders are a little sore from one landing on my back but other than that I'm fine." She said as Riddick stared at her through tinted goggles. The tension of the situation becoming unbearable as Riddick continued to be silent. "You going to shave your head? I'll help." He nodded and sat down on a barrel outside the skiff as he listened to Johns and Fry arguing. "Hm, looks like Carolyn isn't a sheep after all." Ryedense hummed as she slathered motor oil on her father's head before dragging her shiv through it, cutting the fresh crop of hair. Johns stumbled out of the skiff and saw the pair as Riddick said that shaking like Johns was in the heat was a bad sign. "I…though…I s…said no sh…shivs." "This?" Riddick pointed to the blade in his daughter's hand. "This is just a personal grooming appliance, and it's hers." Ryedense smiled as Johns stared at her. "What? He needed help." She huffed as she removed her father's goggles when he gave the clear for her to so she could cut the hair under the strap. Johns stumbled off as she watched him with narrowed eyes. "Looks like our favorite hype is going to get his next fix." She noted as she finished and stood. Riddick said nothing but walked into the skiff to talk to Fry. Imam passed by and smiled. "You seem to be getting to know Mr. Riddick." She returned his smile with a grin and walked away after storing her shiv, her smirk telling him everything.

"Oh, look, it's the winner of the look-a-like contest." The skittish man, Paris, said as Riddick and Jacks walked in. Ryedense smirked at the kid before standing next to Riddick. Soon the conversation turned to the people who had lived here. Johns talked like they left when Ryedense spoke up. "I'll repeat my earlier conversation with Johns These people didn't make it off this planet Johns. Clothes on the hangers, pictures on the selves, those broken glasses right there, a child's favorite toy? And the skiff found earlier, it's an emergency skiff, and you don't prepare your emergency skiff without it being a fuckin emergency." Everyone stared at her when Jacks said "She's fuckin right" to which Johns told the kid to watch "his" mouth. "Has anyone seen Ali?" Imam suddenly asked and Riddick answer "Anyone check the coring room?" Like when the lights came on the group scattered like cockroaches while Ryedense shared a look with her father. "It's too late for the kid isn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question as father and daughter calmly walked to catch up with the others.

Ryedense was right, the child had been eaten alive. She did not react like everyone else, she just calmly stood there, watching the corpse with no emotion. Absently she heard her father telling the others about what happened. "They forgot to lock the cellar, the creatures had led them to a dead end." Ryedense placed a hand upon Imam's shoulder as she passed as a sign of respect before exiting the building. She didn't care really, she lost her humanity long ago. Death was an old friend to her. She'd seen far too much in the universe to care about the death of a child.


End file.
